


i will love you (come what may)

by klaineanummel



Series: Story of My Life [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: “Oh, my god, so you are proposing. Blaine,” Kurt leaned forward toward Blaine. “I am wearing sweatpants. And so are you.”





	i will love you (come what may)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank yruablackwarbler for prompting "klaine proposal and wedding" because even though I knew how I wanted the proposal to go, I wasn't sure if I'd actually get around to writing it, so thank you for giving me the push! :D 
> 
> After this fic there is only one left, and I'm sure you can figure out what it'll be ;) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <3

**September 19, 2025**

Blaine is already inside of Kurt’s apartment when he arrives home, cooking dinner in the kitchen, the table set to perfection.

“Blaine,” Kurt calls out, happy as a clam. “Are you making dinner?”

“I am indeed,” Blaine calls back. “Avocado salad, with garlic steak and scalloped potatoes for the main dish.”

“You spoil me,” Kurt says, heading to his bedroom. “I’ll be out in a second, okay? Just want to change into something more comfortable.”

It takes him about five minutes to squeeze out of the immaculate clothes he wore to work, and pull on a pair of sweatpants, a hoodie Blaine bought him last Christmas, and cozy socks. It’s still not that cold out, but Kurt likes to be as comfortable as possible.

When he gets back out, Blaine is setting the food on the table, and Kurt sees a beautiful bottle of wine in the middle of the table as well.

“Oh, my god,” Kurt sighs as he looks over the spread. “Best boyfriend ever.”

Blaine, he notices, is also wearing his comfy clothes. Or, at least the comfy clothes he’s commandeered from Kurt’s closet, which include one of Kurt’s old NYU shirts, and the only sweatpants he owns that somehow fit Blaine perfectly.

Kurt kind of wants to forgo dinner entirely and just curl up on the couch drinking tea.

Or making out.

Still, it looks amazing, so he slips into his usual seat and allows Blaine to serve him a glass of wine.

They serve themselves small bowls of salad, which they instantly devour, the only sound in the room the sound of them inhaling their food. It’s only once they each have a scoopful of potatoes and a steak each on their plates that Kurt initiates conversation.

“How was your meeting today? Think the musical is any good?”

Blaine nods, face lighting up. “It’s incredible, really. Really original, a bit trippy, amazing characters, romantic as hell, and a crazy plot twist. Also, the music is out of this world.”

“So, basically a slam dunk?”

“I think so,” Blaine says. “My agent isn’t that convinced, but I think I’ll be able to get him on board once all the funding is under control. He’s worried doing another new musical is a gamble, and that I should try and get a role in the revival of Cats.”

“Which you don’t want to do because nothing excites you more than originating a role,” Kurt says with a wink.

Blaine points at him forcefully with his fork and says, “Exactly. You know me so well.”

“And you know _me_ so well. Seriously, how did you know this was exactly what I needed today?”

Blaine raises an eyebrow. “You mean aside for the dozens of texts begging me to call you with a fake emergency from the hospital so you could escape the boring hell that is the first day working on a new issue?”

“Okay, so I made it easy, but still. This is really amazing, Blaine, thank you.”

“Any time,” Blaine smiles.

They continue to eat, once again falling into a comfortable silence. It’s only once their plates are completely empty and their bellies nice and full that Blaine begins to speak again.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Blaine says.

“Good something, or bad something?” Kurt asks, trying not to feel worried.

“Good, I hope,” Blaine says. “It’s about our future.”

“Oh, so definitely good,” Kurt grins as he takes a sip of wine.

Blaine smiles back. “I really hope so,” Blaine says. He takes a deep breath, and then says, “Kurt, you know how we talked about moving in together about six months ago?”

“I do,” Kurt replies. “We agreed that we’d both moved in with someone too soon before, and that we didn’t want to rush this, and so we wouldn’t move in together until we got engaged.”

“Right,” Blaine says, nodding. “And you know how a couple of months ago you said that you were certain that I was the man you wanted to marry, and that whenever I was ready to propose, I should just go for it, because you would say yes?”

Kurt’s eyes widen, and his heart skips a beat. “Blaine,” he says, voice coming out far shakier than he’s proud of. “If this is you proposing, I swear to god, I will kill you, because this is the least romantic speech in the world, and we’re wearing _sweatpants_.”

Blaine chuckles, then shrugs. “It’s not really a proposal,” he says. “I just wanted to know if that was still on the table.”

“Yes, of course it is,” Kurt says. “I would have told you if I changed my mind.”

“I know,” Blaine says. “But we’ve had issues with communication in the past, and this is honestly the most important decision we’re ever going to make, and so I wanted to make sure we were both one-hundred percent on the same page before taking the plunge.”

“Oh, my god, so you are proposing. Blaine,” Kurt leaned forward toward Blaine. “I am wearing sweatpants. And so are you.”

“I told you, I’m not really proposing. Just wanted to make sure we’re still on the same page, so that I know it’s okay to propose sometime within the next week,” he takes a sip of his wine, and Kurt stares at him, unbelieving.

“So you’re going to propose to me sometime this week.”

“I am,” Blaine says.

“And you’re telling me, straight up?”

“Yes.”

“But you’re not proposing right now.”

“That’s correct,” Blaine replies. “Do you want more wine?”

“I do,” Kurt says, pushing his glass toward Blaine. “Blaine, don’t you think telling me that you’re going to propose to me this week kind of takes the surprise out of it?”

Blaine shrugs as he stands to top off Kurt’s glass. “Well, I really wanted to be sure that you would say yes. I know we’d discussed it before, but that was a few months ago, so I figured it would be better to confirm than to assume. Also, you don’t know _when_ this week I’m going to propose. Element of surprise is still on.”

He passes the glass to Kurt, who shakes his head. “Blaine, I love how much we communicate, and I’m thankful we’ve had as many talks as we have about our future, and in a way I’m very thankful that you confirmed that I am still on board to spend the rest of my life with you before you ask me to do so, but…” he waves his free hand vaguely, “Well, in asking me that you’ve essentially already asked me to marry you. And I’ve already told you that I will say yes. So, technically, we’re engaged.”

“No way,” Blaine says. “I have a super romantic plan for my proposal. Besides, we’re wearing sweatpants,” he winks as he says it, and Kurt scoffs.

He can’t believe he’s going to spend the rest of his life with this man.

*

Once dessert has been destroyed (ice cream sundaes made with home made hot fudge and caramel sauce, courtesy of Blaine being in-between shows at the moment), they curl up on the couch and agree to watch Moulin Rouge!, which is still one of Kurt’s favorite movies, despite how dated it is.

He mouths along with the words, and sings along to the songs, harmonizing happily with Blaine. He takes all the Satine parts, as he always does, and hops up off the couch during the Elephant Love Medley and lets Blaine pursue him around the living room as they sing along to the movie.

They’re sitting side-by-side when Come What May starts, and Kurt already has tears in his eyes as he listens to Blaine sing along easily, soon following when Satine chimes in.

When the song ends, Kurt says, “That’s going to be our first dance at our wedding. Just so you know.”

Blaine leans in to kiss him, a suspicious smirk on his face, and then turns back to watching the movie, leaving Kurt to wonder what’s going on in that beautiful mind of his.

They continue to sing along and quote the movie, laughing and crying along the way. Kurt always loves this movie, but watching it with Blaine is always makes him love it even more. He loves that Blaine loves and knows this movie just as much as he does.

His eyes water when the finale approaches, and Christian throws the money at Satine’s feet. His throat is dry as she starts to sing, and so only mouths along to the words, not daring to sing like this.

When Christian starts to sing back, he hears Blaine sing along with him, quietly at first, to match the tone of the song. His boyfriend shifts as he continues to sing, then moves off the couch all together, as he begins to belt out, “Come what may,” in time with Christian.

Kurt turns to him, ready to re-enact the scene as they did with the medley before, but instead finds himself staring at the most beautiful ring he’s ever seen.

The movie disappears into the background, and the tears already welling in his eyes threaten to spill at any moment.

“Blaine,” Kurt croaks, staring wide-eyed at his boyfriend.

“Kurt,” Blaine replies, voice unsteady and rough. “I love you so much. I’ve loved you since the moment I met you, and every single moment after that has just been me falling further and further in love with you.” He swallows thickly, and a couple of tears escape his eyes. Kurt feels tears running down his own cheeks as well.

“I never thought I’d actually be here,” Blaine continues. “Part of me still can’t really believe it.” He takes a moment to take a deep breath, which allows a few more tears to trail down Kurt’s cheeks. “The last year and a half with you have felt like a dream. I know we’ve had our ups and downs, but there’s nobody I’d rather have these ups and downs with. Every therapy session, every fight, every make-up, every word out of your mouth reminds me just how much I want to spend the rest of my life having ups and downs with you.

“Kurt Hummel, you are the love of my life, and I cannot imagine spending every day with anybody other than you. So, all of that said—”

“Wait,” Kurt says, putting a hand up. “Just…” he clears his throat and wipes away a few stray tears. “I know what comes next, but can I just… say something?”

Blaine nods slowly, and without thinking, Kurt lowers himself so that he is down on one knee as well.

“Blaine Anderson,” he says, voice just as shaky as Blaine’s. “I never imagined that I could love somebody as much as I love you. I never imagined wanting to work as hard for a relationship as we have worked for ours. I never…” he ducks his head, feeling more tears fall. “When I first met you, I never imagined that we would one day be standing here. That the adorable boy I wanted to protect from the world from the moment I laid my eyes on him would become the most important person in my life. That when I walked into that dorm room, instead of meeting my roommate, I met my soulmate.”

Blaine wipes at his own eyes. “Kurt…”

“I am so lucky to be loved by you,” Kurt says. “And even luckier that you let me love you back. You are everything to me, Blaine, and you have been for over a decade. Even when I didn’t love you how you wanted me to, you were still everything to me. Every moment spent apart from you is torture, and every moment spent with you is heaven. Even if those moments are us in Dr. Pillsbury’s office, or kneeling on the floor, getting dust all over our sweatpants.”

Blaine laughs at that, wiping at his eyes again. “Kurt,” he says again, and this time Kurt doesn’t cut him off. “Will you marry me?”

Kurt nods instantly and whispers, “Yes,” before cupping Blaine’s face in his hands and bringing him into a deep, passionate kiss. He kisses Blaine like his life depends on it. Like he’ll never get another chance.

Which is ridiculous, because he just agreed to spend his entire life kissing this man.

“Oh, my god,” Kurt whispers against Blaine’s lips. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

Blaine hums, leaning forward to kiss again.

“So, that whole conversation before, that was just to throw me off. You sneaky—”

“You said you wanted a surprise,” Blaine replies, laughing. “This seemed like the perfect way to both surprise you, and make sure we were both one-hundred percent on board for this, even if you already told me you were.”

“I love you so damn much, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt says, bringing him back in for several short, hard pecks. “Now, put that ring on my finger before I explode.”

Blaine giggles as he slips the ring onto Kurt’s finger, and they both grin at it like loons once it’s in place.

“We’re engaged,” Kurt whispers.

“We are,” Blaine replies. “We’re getting married.”

“You’re moving in,” Kurt says.

Blaine presses their lips together again. “I love you,” he says. “More than you can imagine.”

Kurt rubs his finger over his brand new ring, then says, “I think I can imagine a little bit,” before bringing Blaine in for yet another mind-numbingly perfect kiss.


End file.
